The Road of Life
by LuxioMaxima
Summary: All roads lead to somewhere. What matters most is what roads you're going to take to get there, wherever there is. Legends always start from humble beginnings. A great story starts from a single sentence. One must bear pain before they can reach their dreams. That is just how the road of life goes, whether you like it or now. Currently on: Childhood Arc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They belong to their original creators and I'm not making any profit out of this thing. I just want to write something so why not?

Warnings: Slash in the future (part II of the story which is very far away)

0-0-0-0-0

Prologue

Some says that fate can never be changed. If it was written in the threads of Time then you can never avoid it no matter how much you wish to do so. It is quite a dreary thought is it not?

However, unknown to most, fate is not so simple that it is merely a single road from Point A to B. It's quite complicated to be perfectly honest. In fact, it even brings quite a migraine to even I who was never supposed to feel any sort of emotion.

In another universe, a boy with the name of Harry Potter conquers death after much suffering from the hands of the egoistic man who goes by the farce of a name, Voldemort. After Harry defeats Voldemort, he goes on with his life along with his friends, mourning the deaths of the people who lost their lives fighting the war while he also decides to take away the title of Master of Death from the world, leaving it to fade into history as a mere fairy tale to teach people that you can never escape death as the three instruments were never truly meant to fall into human hands.

He marries Ginny Weasely and has the family he has always wanted while Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely finally decides to get together and also went on with their lives proceeding to create their own children, the next generation who will live in a peaceful era unlike the ones that they themselves lived.

That is what happens in _**that**_ universe. That is the story that almost all of us knows about.

Fate is a much crueler mistress in this universe, she took and took and left nothing but tragedy and pain for the ones left behind. A poor little boy was made to carry power that was never meant to be held by a single being, much less a human, and the death surrounding him caused him and his mind and heart to break and shatter into teeny tiny pieces.

That is where our story begins.

This is a story about the road of life, a story of change and fate. This is a story of a bunch of burdens being placed on top of two small shoulders. This is a story of a world that prevails in darkness and where death lurks at every second and yet, somehow, they manage to show so much potential for love, life and just _so much more._

I am a Recorder. It is my job to see a journey of a world into destruction and ruins or into a world full of hope and peace. My name is of no importance to you or anyone else.

All I exist for is to write the very threads of time with ink into paper and for me to bring the true story out into the world.

This is their story.

I hope that you take your time to read because you may find that time for all of us are ticking right this very moment.

This is the beginning of a legend.

0-0-0-0-0

AN: I know, I know… I should be making the next chapters of my other stories but I can't really think up anything for them right now. It's like there's some Writer's block for me so I can't really force myself to write up something especially not when I could hate the story because I feel so forced to do it.

Anyway, here's a Harry Potter crossover with Naruto story. Hopefully I'd be able to finish this one (or at least reach chapter ten because frankly, it's pathetic) but as you all know with me, updates will be sporadic and depends on my mood. I'll most likely be doing some of my own research for this one since it's been a long time since I last watched or read the Naruto series.

Most of the characters will be OOC and I may involve OCs depending on whether they will be important or just sub characters that will disappear the next paragraph depends on whether they are needed. If you don't like that then please don't read or at least give some meaningful review.

By the way, as I said from the warnings this will have SLASH or YAOI or boy on boy relationships and if it makes you uncomfortable then please, don't read it. Don't worry though. The slashy parts would mostly appear at the second part and that's in the seriously very far future. If we could even get to that point, even…

That's all for now. Stay tuned guys.

Leave some comments/reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

After three years… _finally_, the war that was taking far too long was finished.

Harry James Potter dropped the literally bloody sword of Gryffindor that he used to ram straight into Voldemort's guts to the ground. His dull green eyes surveyed the surroundings, because constant vigilance as Moody bless his soul would say, and swallowed back the bile that rose up when he saw the many lifeless bodies lying around the field.

They won the war… but at what cost?

Tonks, the cheerful cousin of Sirius, she and her mom was killed in their homes by Bellatrix. Teddy wasn't even six months old yet and they cruelly killed him in front of his mother who went crazy with grief before she was killed by her insane aunt. Stubborn Andromeda raged and brought her sister down with her, showing that there was no greater anger anywhere than a mother's rage.

Moony rampaged and destroyed one of Voldemort's main base with him during a full moon after he heard about the death of his wife, son and in-laws. He got the last laugh over the Dark Lord when he managed to rip Nagini into shreds. There was nothing more satisfying than ripping a piece of Voldemort's soul and anchor to the real world into pieces.

The only Weasley surviving now is Ron. The twins went out with a bang saving a huge group of muggleborns and half bloods from Greyback and a group of vampires. They managed to kill Sanguini (the leader of the vampires) and wounded Fenrir enough that it was laughably easy how Neville killed him and the Lestrange brothers with ease. Percy died standing up for what is right, making up with his family and acting as a distraction to help them escape. Ginny was a little pyromaniac and took great glee in causing explosions that burdened the Death Eaters. She died in a suicide bomb that took half of Voldemort's strongest people with her.

Mrs. Weasley and her husband showed that they were great at team dueling when they were able to fight and take down three more of Voldemort's Inner Circle. Bill and Fleur led the creatures on a fight against Voldemort's attempt to make them submit to him. Charlie freed the dragons that they were keeping prisoner and helped the dragons make a nice meat out of the Death Eaters before he was shot by an Avada Kedavra at the back.

Brave and noble Neville Longbottom proved to the world the reason why he was sorted in Gryffindor by the Sorting Hat when he saved a great amount of students from a Death Eater ambush at the cost of his life.

Professor McGonagall and the other teachers like Flitwick were the ones who created a sanctuary in Hogwarts with Aberforth Dumbledore helping them set up wards and traps that took even Voldemort months to disassemble. By the end of those months, it was already too late for him as Harry and the Resistance were ready for the Final Battle to take place in Hogwart's grounds.

He, Hermione and Ron were trained by the teachers and renowned wizards in the castle for a whole year to become the leaders of the lasting resistance against Voldemort. They became the ultimate team with Harry providing offensive magic and being the morale builder, Ron is the Berserker and the Strategist, and Hermione is the healer and Engineer.

They could destroy a fourth of Voldemort's army on their own and when they are fighting together, they practically decimate majority of their enemy.

A year after their training, they went on to destroy the other horcruxes Voldemort foolishly left lying around. The goblins let them take the Hufflepuff cup in the Lestrange vault after Voldemort attempted to destroy Gringotts just to spite the Dark Lord. The diadem had been destroyed while they were still in the castle after the Grey Lady managed to give them a hint as to what Tom Riddle wanted from her. The locket had been surprisingly enough, destroyed by Severus Snape after he showed his true allegiance to Harry and had been able to wield the sword of Gryffindor. He managed to split the locket into half before Voldemort decapitated him in fury at his betrayal.

The horcrux in Harry was destroyed when he stood in front of Voldemort, willing to die and leave the task of laying the last hit on Voldemort into Hermione and Ron's hands. But then he met Death who was under the disguise of Dumbledore at King's Cross Station where the being gave him a choice to move on or not.

He came back.

It was not out of the sense of duty to fulfill the prophecy (the prophecy could go and bugger itself) but because he owed this much to the people who sacrificed their lives for this war to end.

Voldemort died as a weak mortal who feared Death so much he tried to escape him, only his attempts did not do anything but send him into Death's grasps.

But the deaths… the pain… It was too much…

For what did they even win this war for when no one but the dead and their nightmares and memories would be waiting for them when they get back home?

His handle on himself slipped. It was at that very moment, everything began to change.

0-0-0-0-0

A cloaked being stood in front of the curled up form of a broken man, who had seen and experienced far too many things in his short life, and kneeled down in front of him. He ignored the heart wrenching sobs and the powerful magic that was beginning to destroy everything around them and then placed a pale hand on top of the sticky, messy raven hair.

The little wizard calmed along with his magic. He then fell into a deep sleep.

"Fate enjoyed playing with your lives too much, little Potter." The being called Death quietly said as he carded his fingers through the raven locks. "You deserve a better ending than what this was had given you. But still… I quite prefer that you break right now rather than you break in the future. Living on without aging nor dying while watching your loved ones die one by one would have destroyed the final bits of your humanity and sanity, I'm afraid."

Even Death who was supposed to distant himself from any being felt deep sadness for the young Potter's fate. But perhaps…

"Perhaps it would be better for you to begin anew in another life." Death mused as he placed the lithe form in his arms and was about to move away when a voice stopped him in his steps.

"_Plene Ligaveris!_" A gruff voice growled out.

Death did not even flinch as a golden beam hit him in the back. He mentally sighed and turned around.

There stood a tall, broad shouldered young man whose ginger hair and the deep scar on his cheek, revealed his identity as Ronald Weasley, one of Harry's infamous second-in-commands.

Beside the ginger is a woman of medium height with short brown hair and a pair of cold hazel brown eyes. It was unmistakably Hermione Granger. One other accessory that showed she is who she is was the numerous pouches on her body that has explosive potions and deadly acids waiting to be thrown at her enemies.

"Put Harry down." Hermione firmly said.

Looking at the two, as well as the unconscious form in his arms, Death vaguely remembered the young Ronald Weasley who bravely played human chess, naïve but well-intentioned Hermione Granger and the sarcastic yet kind hearted little Harry Potter. Contrasting the past with the present, the changes were staggering and just plainly sad.

"I mean you no harm." Death said, ignoring the condescending snort from Ron. "What do you know of the three Hallows that Mr. Potter received unintentionally?"

The two went even more rigid and they glared at him venomously. Harry never told anyone but the two of them about the Deathly Hallows and how he somehow got them all.

Death's all seeing eyes noticed the female hands that inched towards the pouches and the way Ron's hand tightened at the handle of his sword.

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop that! If I wanted to harm you or him, I would have already done so." Death irritably said, these ungrateful whelps… they were wasting precious time as it is! "I was just about to tell you of the effects of wielding three magically powerful items on the person, especially someone like Mr. Potter here."

Hermione frowned in confusion. Ron's eyes narrowed in wariness and concern for his best friend.

"Effects?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes, the three hallows were never meant to be wielded by anyone. Your friend just has the worst and best luck in the universe that he managed to do the impossible which is not good for his health. Wielding the hallows takes great control and having no control is one way to an early grave. It was the reason why the second brother went insane from his item. The eldest lacked self control and was too drunk to not notice his surroundings. It was the third brother who was both careful and controlled enough not to rely on his item for everything." Death said and then looked down at Harry once more. "Mr. Potter here took charge of the three items. It was bound to pressure him down into breaking and being vulnerable right now, especially when he began feeling great despair over the deaths of too many people broke his mind and heart."

The two took the information in and they sharply looked at Harry who looked at peace in his sleep.

"You're Death aren't you?" Ron quietly asked as he looked up at the hooded being. His blue eyes were sharp and calculative as they stared at Death.

"Sharp as ever, Ronald Weasley. Yes, I am Death." Death mockingly bowed.

Hermione closed her eyes wondering just how they or rather Harry always got themselves into these kinds of situations.

"Where were you going to take him?" Hermione asked, a determined glint appearing in her eyes.

Death silently looked at the two humans who stood quietly but with the full intentions of persuading him to let them come with their dearest friend. He weighed the situations and then he decided after a while of thinking.

"The world that I am going to be placing him in is not going to be nice. It is filled with death and war is always in the corner. Politics and secrets are everywhere and if you were to come, you'd most likely be fighting again." Death warned the duo who sighed.

"I don't think I know anything anymore but fighting." Ron admitted. "It's just been so long it felt like it had been a thousand years since I was enjoying life as it goes. So… It doesn't matter."

Brown and blue eyes stared straight into Death.

"We're going to go with him." Hermione fiercely said.

Death began to chuckle and he shook his head.

"This bond of yours… It might be the very thing that will stop him from going over that edge." Death smirked before he turned serious. "I am instating the two of you as Harry James Potter's co-inheritors of the Deathly Hallows. With the three of you together, you become some sort of an avatar. Of who? Well, that's not my place to say yet. You two will get your memories at about when you reach your age of eight. The two of you will act as Harry's anchor. As for him…"

Death placed Harry carefully in Ron's arms.

"He'll be the main inheritor of the items. He will always be stronger in terms of magic and whatever passes for magic in the world that I will be sending the three of you to. The difference is that I will be placing a block on him so that his new abilities will not overwhelm him before the time is right. You two will also have blocks but it will be removed by the time you reach the age of thirteen. He'll be receiving his memories little by little so that he'll be able to get a handle on them." Death formally said before he looked at the three again and smiled. "The three of you will be in the same village but you will all live in different families. I'll do my best to stop Fate from trying to mess with your childhood. Goodness knows the three of you deserves this much. Try to take this second chance for a childhood, you two. Don't waste the chance. Things will happen when it will."

The three began to glow when Hermione suddenly called out.

"Wait!" Death turned his head to look at Hermione.

"Yes?" He inquired curiously.

"Why do I feel like I've known you forever?" Hermione asked, her forehead scrunched up in confusion.

Death let out a laugh and he shook his head.

"Little Hermione, with the many brushes you and your other two friends has had did you not think that this would not warrant that feeling enough?" Death amusedly said just before the trio disappeared in a burst of light.

Death sighed and looked up at the sky. He's going to be swamped with work soon.

"They are quite interesting for our avatars don't you think?" Death stifled a groan when he heard the familiar whimsical tone.

"I would believe that anyone who becomes our avatars would be extraordinary." Death bluntly said. The other being laughed lightly.

"The next adventure's going to be quite interesting." The being hummed thoughtfully. "I can't wait to see them again!"

"Of course you'll see them again. I'll see them too at certain points of the road and all." Death shrugged and then looked at his pocket watch. "I've got to go. Souls to reap and lead… you know how it goes."

The other being merely continued humming and stared at the sky with a small smile on their lips. Death looked at his companion warily wondering what is it that they are planning before deciding that it would be better not to know right now or he might get a migraine and that should be impossible.

He disappeared silently into the shadows while the one left stopped humming but they were still smiling.

"For death there is life and for light there is darkness. No matter how chaotic a world may seem there will always be some sort of an order in there. It's the normal rule of the universe." The being smiled in mischief. "What that sense of order… Well, it's changed a lot of times in the last centuries."

The being blinked and an excited grin appeared on her lips.

"I can feel the winds of change coming." The being softly said before they disappeared into the light.

0-0-0-0-0

In another world where ninjas are common and fighting and killing is a way of life, at a village called Konoha three children were born at different times but no less connected to each other.

A small child with pink hair stared up at the medic ninjas that healed her mother with awe. A seed was planted in a small cherry blossom that day. She did not know why and she will not understand until a few years later why she felt like she wanted to learn how they did that so that she could protect and care for someone that is precious to them. A birthmark of a triangle with a circle inside and a line in the center had always intrigued her parents when they saw it at her lower back.

Another child at a blacksmith of the village was looking at the swords and weapons with shining eyes. He felt the deep need to protect fiercely but until that time he was going to learn how to wield these things and become a ninja! He'll make his pops proud and then he'll become strong enough so that he'll be able to protect the people around him. He's not going to let anyone hurt anyone precious to him anymore! A similar birthmark was situated in his right palm.

The last child, born to an important clan with a loving family despite the rough, cold mask they show to the outside world, had a weak little body. His parents had been frightened that he would not make it even if they did not expect him. They had only been expecting his older by thirty minutes brother when he suddenly began making himself known to his mother that he wanted out of her womb. Apparently, the doctor said that his older twin brother had been covering him with his body as if trying to protect him. When he opened his eyes, they were worried when they saw it lightening until it became bright green.

"No matter." The father had whispered. He will protect this little one from the elders. He will not allow them to take him away from family. So what if he did not inherit the bloodline? It does not mean that he will never succeed anymore. He had learn that from one of his nephews who is regretfully gone now.

To their amazement, a smile appeared on the youngest child's face when his older twin clutched his hand tightly.

The eldest brother smiled and vowed that he will protect the both of them to the best of his abilities.

A birthmark was in his chest. The mark of a triangle with a circle and a single line made for a curious birthmark but perhaps it was a sign.

They did not know just how right they are.

This is just the beginning of their new adventure.

May the world be ready to survive the chaos that they surely brought with them.

0-0-0-0-0

AN: So, you guys got clues as to who they are going to be. I replaced one of the canon characters in the rookies with Ronnie though. Three guesses who the first one doesn't count.

Man, the ending seemed weird. I'll probably have to change that but I'm too sleepy. I'm going to go to sleep. You guys might have an update this week but no promises since I am super busy with my thesis.

7


End file.
